1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a bending assembly structured to form extruded stock material, specifically including channel stock, into a predetermined curved configuration. A forming assembly includes cooperatively disposed and structured movable and fixed sections which bend the stock material into the predetermined configuration while eliminating the possibility of unwanted deformation or disfiguring of the stock material during the forming cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for bending various stock material pieces specifically, but not exclusively, extruded metal stock pieces is well known. As such, conventional equipment associated with this type of forming includes a variety of different structures and operational capabilities. The large number of different bending machines or like forming assemblies is due, at least in part, to the various types of metal or other material stock which requires either a substantially standard or customized bending for installation and use in specific applications.
In typical form, known bending machines may include one or more rollers or like forming members are disposed in cooperative relation to one another. Moreover, at least some of the cooperatively disposed and structured forming members move relative to one another while concurrently engaging and forcing a length of the stock material into a desired configuration. However, certain shapes of standard stock materials being formed present difficult and problems which may be somewhat unique to stock pieces of that particular structure. Such problems especially relate to the efficient bending or forming of such common stock pieces while eliminating unwanted and/or disfiguring deformation thereof. By way of example, it is particularly problematic to accurately bend or form tubular pieces specifically including channel stock pieces. Channel stock pieces are commonly characterized by a hollow interior and an at least partially surrounding exterior base and are typically extruded.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to accomplish the bending or forming of various channel stock and other stock pieces in a manner which maintains a uniform cross section of the piece including a consistent interior transverse or sectional dimension extending along the length thereof. Moreover, problems associated with conventional or known bending machines and or procedures include the tendency of hollow interior metal stock pieces, specifically including channel stock, to twist or otherwise be distorted. Channel stock is of particular note since it generally includes a web or base having two outwardly extending flanges disposed on opposite sides of an elongated opening channel which leads to a larger, hollow interior channel.
Attempts to overcome problems and disadvantages of the type set forth above have been unsuccessful even when such attempts have resulted in the use or design of expensive, overly complicated forming dies and/or other structural components which may have been used in combination with such forming dies. Accordingly, there is a long standing need in the bending or forming industry for an improved bending assembly which is capable of bending or forming extruded stock material specifically including extruded, metallic material, channel stock in a manner which has previously not been possible. Such an improved and proposed bending assembly should be capable of forming the stock material into a predetermined standard or customized curved configuration without causing disfiguring or unwanted deformation of the stock material. Concurrently, the intended bending or forming should be accomplished in a manner which maintains a consistent cross sectional dimension and configuration of the channel stock material, as it is processed through the one or more forming cycles of the proposed bending assembly. Further, the simplicity of design and versatility of operation also allows efficient utilization of such a preferred and proposed bending assembly by individuals without a significant degree of training or experience in the bending or forming art. Finally, the construction of such a preferred bending assembly is such that it is sufficiently durable to have long operable life even when used in a relatively harsh production environment.